I Wanna Know You
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: Another Rimahiko confession with the song 'I Wanna Know You' from Hannah Montana. Oneshot.


Rima's POV = **Bold**

Nagihiko's POV = _Italic _

Both of their POV = _Bold _and **Italic **

3rd POV = Underline 

A few things…this is my first Shugo Chara! fanfic and I wanted to write something different from my other writings and that out of boredom. Also this is pretty much it had to be a Rimahiko one. Well what can I say? There aren't enough Rimahiko! But to continue, I'm not really good at this but I'll try. And if you have any pointers on how I can improve then I don't mind to learn. And I do not own Shugo Chara, it I did; I would have obviously had Nadeshiko as a real twin sister. And also to add, pretend Nadeshiko is really his sister in the fanfic! Please? And yes this song is from Disney but I thought to give it a shot!

* * *

**The first time I saw you probably thought I was glaring at you. And if you did, you were right. Though pretty much I probably won't admit this to anyone but it was a haft staring too. **

When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere

**I couldn't help it; somewhere in places in my mind I was thinking**

I wanna know you

_It's kind of funny when we first met. You were jealous of me and I could tell. And you weren't afraid to speak what you thought of me though and I got to admit, you looked really adorable. _  
Gonna guess that you're the kind  
To say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you

**We got along well maybe not at the start but it wasn't long I got to see another side of you. I knew you were never innocent but I never thought you would fight against boys taking stuff about your sister. You made curious but of course I ain't going to tell you that! **

There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sisters reputation

**You must have a huge brain, I wonder how you were able to excel in your grades and yet keep everything else in social life? You're different yet sweet. I don't know why.**

You remember people's names  
And valentine(?)'s are lame

_From time to time, I brought you gifts now and then but I didn't know why. I guess I grown to fond of you as days pass when we spent together. Every time you say something or when you had a cheery smile on your face it made my heart pound._

So I bring you flowers just for no occasion

_You may think I'm crazy but I really do want know more about you._

I wanna know you

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so

_**Maybe after all these years if we can look back on these memories we going to create, I don't know why I'm assuming this but I have this feeling…**_

You smile and never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation

**You always have that dumb smile that makes me dumber for smiling along with you and you're always kind even when people had done wrong to you. You're well like and yet I never liked that about you. It brings butterflies in my stomach.**

Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination

_You're so small and beautiful and I bet people mistaken you to be porcelain doll. Your skin looks to frail and soft and yet what you want to be so is different. At times I get so weak on my knee and times I just want to hold you. But…I wonder why you'll say to me let alone face me again if I had done so. So what would you do? I just guess I will only know until I do._

I wanna know you

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself

**Yaya was listening to this American song on the CD player which I didn't know why she was. Well actually she told me. She said 'she lost a bet and had no choice but to listen to it'. Yeah I see you singing along like you enjoy it quite a lot. Hm. Since I was stuck being with her to do the papers, I had no choice but to listen to it to her. You'll be surprise. I know the words really well, every word of them. Having a father like mine, makes me take English lessons. Damn.**

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so

**Somehow oddly enough,** **it kind of makes me think of Nagi-koi~ Wait what the hell am I saying?!** **I-I don't** **of him that way. **

"Rima-chan, I have to go somewhere, I'll meet you again at your house after school, okay. And Pepe is coming with me so…yeah. Bye!" Rima all she did was nod as her chara had left her off. She was thinking about things lately…

"Rima-chi, are you okay?" Yaya was looking at the petite girl. There something going on in Rima's mind that looked interesting.

"I'm just fine." She said in her tone. Her thinking about Nagi is starting to make her like thinking about him. She shook her trying to throw off those thoughts.

"Are you sure-Oh,"-She slapped her forehead with her hand-"why didn't Yaya realize it! Rima-chi likes Nagi!" She smile proudly.

"N-no! What makes you think that?!" The blond snapped but she was doing her best to conceal her red cheeks.

"Well Yaya sees chemistry in Rima-chi and Nagi and a there's a WHOLE lot in matter of fact. For four years you two hang out the way it is simple and Yaya can see Rimahiko's future." She sounded so teasing yet cutesy. She had something in her that was childish.

"That's not true." Rima being stubborn and all, was feeling this weird feeling. She didn't want to look directly at her.

" Then look Yaya in the eyes and say that you don't like him." Former Ace was daring former Queen. Yaya was teasing Rima but in a caring if you suppose. 

She bit her lower lip and glared at her with her honey color eyes, "I don't like him." She stated.

"Right, because Rima-chi loves Nagi!" Yaya smile but that smile turned to a smirk, "Or is that false, Rima-chi?".

The smaller person went silent.

I thought so

"Yaya thought so." She gives a thumb up, taking that silent as an answer.

I wanna know you

"Shut up, Yaya." The stubborn petite blond crossed her arms over her chest. Though no matter how much she denies it, we all know her true feelings for the one and only Nagi.

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself

"Nagihiko!" Amu cheerfully waved at her friend "I have something to ask you!"

"Amu-chan, what is it?" He kindly waited for his best friend's question.

"Rima's parent are asking if you could walk Rima home. You see…" Amu trying to calm herself but she couldn't really. About a year ago, Rima's parent had solved their difference but still they worry for her safety and surprisingly they were fond of Fujisaki Nagihiko, in fact they could even tell he even has a crush on their daughter. They really wouldn't mind having a son-in-law or so is what they told the pink haired teen "they were unable to take her due to um…serious things. And they really trust you so yeah. If you can't then I'll-"

"It's alright, I don't mind." Former Jack smile the former Joker as he head for last period, "Jaa ne, Amu-chan."

"Yeah, you too, Nagihiko." She smile back at her friend as she was walked the other way. Now she felt sort of lonely yet happy; it's that sappy feeling she gets from time to time. _Ganbare Nagihiko_ was the thoughts to her mind before entering class.

~Later on with Rima outside of the school~

"Eh?! Mom? TRUE?!" Rima disbelieve what her own mother had told her through the cell phone.

"Yes, it's true! Your father and I are very busy this day so Nagihiko-kun is going to walk you home along with his sister maybe but anyways be good to him! Mama loves you pumpkin!" Click. Beep! Beep! Beep!

"All great…" Rima mutters. 

"Rima-chan there you are!" A sweet voice drifted out from a twin sister. She had a strange aura surrounding her, which made her rather spurious, "I got you these wonderful video tape of that gag you wanted to see, Rima-chan. And I also have the latest volume of what you loved to read. And too _add _that, I tickets to see the concert you mention before!" She holds out all the things she had said.

Of course with Rima able to see something's up to her crush's sister, she looked at as if she committed a crime, "What do you want from me?"

Acted like she was hurt she said in an innocent tone, "What had made you think that, Rima-imouto-chan? I was only thinking about your happiness." She flapped her long thick eyelashes.

"Do you? Or were you thinking about your own selfishness?" She huffed giving a glare at the taller teen. 

"Oh don't think like that, imouto-chan! Oh it reminds me, Nagi-onii-chan is going to walk you home! Make sure you two take your time and enjoy nature's gift." She smiled widely, making it impossible not to notice her happy teasing.

"Yeah, basically the race human race had made chemicals that mixed with air and lots of tree have been chop off and there have been littering-"

"Oh, what's up Nagi-kun?" The darker haired girl breezily said, looking over Rima's shoulder.

"NAGI?!" Rima turned herself, a little jumpy.

There was no Nagi to be seen.

A flush rush over her embarrasses and annoyed face by the laughter of her friend, "R-Rima," the teasing Nadeshiko said with laughter breaking in here or there, "you should have seen the look on your face! It was so cute! T-the way you reacted to my brother's name."

"S-shut up!" Rima snapped "It's not like I like him or anything! He gives me chills, okay!" Wrong way to put it if you're trying to deny it.

"Yeah…" She said with a sigh, "you get chills from him because YOU. LIKE. HIM." She smiles, enjoying herself of how Rima is denying this perfect fact.

"Do not!"

"Do too, my future sister-in-law."

"Shut up!" She said, trying to sound mad as she turned around crossing her arms over her chest. But truth to be told she liked him awfully a lot. (NO DUH).

"If you admit you like him," Nadeshiko flipped her long flowing violet hair as she pulled out something from her pockets "I'll give you pictures of him when he was sleeping, swimming, and many more. All you have to do is say the magic words and they're yours." She sounded so cunning, so smooth, only a Fujisaki would do.

"Y-you're lying." Rima tried to resist herself.

"See for yourself." She smiled in a mannerly way but behind that smile was another side of her and the shorter person knew it. The small petite blond gulped, being control by her urge to turn and see was being flapped up and down in the air. Pictures and yep, she could see all the Nagi that smell so good from where she's stand.

"Damn you." She runs, looking at every one of them. Her mind and heart ignored that fact that they were enemies to begin with. They ignored what she had to say about it because they knew they were only lies.

"Say the magic words." A victory smile took over her lips. She finally had caught her in. _And Nagi is coming about 3…_

Rima sigh.

_2…_

"I love Nagi-koi (AN: I read a few and people had put that so I thought why not)." Rima's feelings had finally taken over her whole system "He's sweet, kind, wonderful, smart, well I could go on and on why I do but why bother tell him when he doesn't even like me. It's been like what? Four years or something. Think we would have hook up by then? Besides, it seems he likes Amu not me. But…" Rima was fidgeting her fingers "if I can just stay next to him, I'll be fine but at times it feels rather odd when I want to. I don't why but it does. Push aside that I still wanna know more about him even if it's just a little of what I didn't know about him. Because, in such a cliché way, it brings me closer to him." If you were standing in front of her, you could a tomato right there.

"R-Rima?" A voice drifted across the doll figure's way. It came from no other than the speechless Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Perfect." A squeal flew out of the proud Nadeshiko.

"Damn you Nadeshiko." Rima blushed redder if possible.

"Well, I have to apologize. You see, I have important business to attend so Nagi-onii-chan, so I'm afraid you'll have to walk this lovely girl with you, alone. Well not alone hundred because you have Rima-chan! Ganbare you too!" She winked and ran off, leaving the two alone. By themselves. Which they are male and female alone where something can happen to them.

"Ah…" A slight blush creeping on him, "Rima-chan, let's just go, okay?"

"…Yeah…" Was all she was managed to say. And she wasn't looking at him when she said it. Too much emotions going around her.

They walked in silence too shy to say something to the other. But finally Nagi had enough courage to say something.

"This is nice weather, don't you think?"

No answer.

The taller person sigh, "Come on, are you mad at me for hearing what you said?"

Still no answer.

"Rima-chan please say something."

Rima mumble but the teen boy couldn't hear her so he asked her again.

"I'm not mad, in fact it's overwhelming." The teen felt so shy and it was so un-Rima-like "I mean every word I said about you a-and I like you a lot. Maybe more than you think."-If possible she blushed harder and her knees began to tremble-"But I know you like Amu. And I'm fine with that b-because if you're happy t-than I'm happy."

Silent filled the space between them and the wind played with their long hair. The darker haired teenager's eyes widen in this sensation he's getting just by heeding to her words. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"I knew it." The disappointed girl sigh "It's alright, Nagihiko I under-" She couldn't finish because she was startle while being warps around arms of a god. Like being tug in was heaven every second.

"Rima-chan, I don't love Amu." He told her truthfully "because I have someone else who warped me around her finger already."

Rima pushed out of his arms and looked straight into his eyes, "Who is she? Do I know her? I don't want you to love with the wrong person you know. I'm just saying." Her eyebrows were giving hints of jealously yet it only made her look adorable because of her shyness that swept over her.

He couldn't help but chuckle and a quick passionate kiss her lips and pulled back and answer her, "Yes, you know her all well. Too well. In fact you could teach me more about her than I could." 

It was impossible for her to blush more, she was cover with bliss as she warped arms around his neck and started to lean closer to him, "Well, for starters she moves kind of slow but she likes it that way. If you know what I…" She didn't bother to finish because she was having a rush of joy tasting his sweet lips.

They could have think about how they felt each other or how people could be staring at them but all they were thinking was how wonderful a kiss like this can be. They felt they could have faint right on the spot. The thing reason for them to break was for the lack of air. The petite girl laid her head on his well build chest and she sigh, "This means we're together right?"

"What else." He smiled hugging her and embracing her, "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of us as long you're with me."

"OH MY GOSH, BRILLIANT! IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME TO KEEP SHUT!" A figured popped out with tears of joy stroked down. It was Rima's mother.

"Now, darling, you could have given them their peace." Rima's father appear right before them as well.

"AW, why did you have to ruin the moment! I could've written _and _taped a lot more than this! It would have been a masterpiece!" Nadeshiko whined, showing up out of nowhere. Kusukusu and Temari were floating up. And soon enough Pepe, Rhythm, Ran, Miki, and Su were there too. There was a faint voice calling for the last three charas.

"What's going on?" Rima narrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, n-nothing, Rima dear! We were just…um, playing hide and seek!" Her mother was shaking.

"Y-yes, That's it!"Nadeshiko started to explain, "It's part of my homework in class to do a experiment of the ages of middle age and the age of an teen!"

"More like a lie." A glare flared at Nadeshiko coming from the brother.

"Yaya wants to say something!" Yet another person pops up "Yaya wants you to act like we aren't here!!!"

All four nodded as they slowly sink down behind the objects they were hiding in. Course Rima and Nagi weren't just pretend nothing happen. They looked and see who else were there, but it wasn't surprising. Practically the whole gang was there.

"H-hi Nagihiko and Rima. What a nice evening we're having." Amu weakly smile, she was sitting next to Tadase and next to him was a smirking Kukai.

"Looks like we're caught red-handed." Kukai ran through his hair.

"Eh…" The blonde male didn't have any words to say, knowing he's guilty for listening over their conversation.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER HERE!"-Rima gave a death glare at her friends, except for Nagi of course, which cause them to run for their lives-"And as for mother and father, I am disappointed in you." Shame hung down on Mr. and Mrs. Mashiros' heads.

"You're right, please forgive us." Her mother pleaded.

"Yes, listen to your mother, we can work this out." His father whaled. 

"Go home and you're not allowed to watch TV until I come back. And when you return home, stay in your room!" Rima punish her very noisy parents.

"H-hai." They said in unison with sobs breaking in their eyes and ran back to their house.

The blonde's honey color eyes became less tense as she sigh, "Parents…"

The laugh came out of the Fujisaki as he says, "I know right."

A smile appear on Rima's face and Nagi notice it, "Come on, I know a short cut that'll take us alone." He took her small hands and ran freely.

I like how you are with me

"A-are you sure it isn't dangerous?" Rima's special blushes appear once more.

In our future history

"You don't trust me?" He said a teasing way.

And maybe someday down the road

"I do trust you." She trembles and she was about to trip but her shining knight cut her with a smile on his face. They were both thinking the same thing.

I'll sit back and say to myself

_**Kawaii. **_

Yeah, I thought so

* * *

Sorry if it was boring, just wanted to write a Rimahiko. And if the underlining thing was annoying you I'm sorry but I won't change it. I'm leaving the way it is except grammar if I notice any or if you let me know if there's any. But I hope you like it.


End file.
